Safer for Her
by Dean's Dirty Little Secret
Summary: Dean plus Relationships equals Yeah right! Except maybe this time things could be different. Amie might just be the one woman that could win Dean over. That is until the reality of the hunter's life and what could happen to her throws itself in Dean's face. Dean and Amie one shot, set before "The Winchester Way." Mature themes/smut/language. Dean x OC. Reviews appreciated.


**_Author's Note: Wait! Amie and Dean were together before The Winchester Way? Yep. So how did they end up not together? This one-shot explains what happened between them. This is set during 8.09 Citizen Fang written by Daniel Loflin and directed by Nick Copus. Thanks for reading and next week, a new chapter of Missing You!_**

**_Safer for Her_**

Dean toed off his boots and set them under the table. He poured some whiskey into the glass on the top of the mini-fridge and drank it in one swallow, then he refilled it. He glanced at his watch. Amie should be here any minute. When she gave him a time of arrival that was what time she arrived. She was adamant about it.

They'd been seeing each other off and on for a couple of months now, grabbing time together whenever they were within a few hours of each other. It was starting to feel like it could get serious, something Dean was a little worried about. He didn't do serious, though the thought of getting serious with Amie didn't scare him like he thought it would.

Before his thoughts could turn down that road and what he was going to do about it, there was a knock at the door. He set his drink down and crossed the room in several long strides. He yanked the door open and pulled Amie into the room before she could knock again.

Dean grabbed her by the waist and kicked the door shut, already pulling her into his arms, his hands sliding up under her shirt to caress her soft skin. God, he'd missed her. It had been about two weeks since they'd been together, both of them off on separate hunts. He had no way of knowing how long they had together before one or both of them had to leave again and he wasn't about to waste one second of what they did have.

"Hey," he whispered as he sought out her lips.

"Hi," Amie breathed as she threw her bag to the floor and wrapped her arms around Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"Who cares?" Dean grumbled, his teeth scraping along her collarbone as he kissed her neck. "He's out, won't be back for hours."

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to come stumbling through the door," she mumbled. "Catch us in a compromising position."

Dean stared into her blue eyes, a smirk on his face. "Mmm, I get to put you in a compromising position," he murmured before he moved to kiss her.

Amie threw her head back and laughed. "God, you're so immature," she said.

"Yeah, but you love it," he chuckled. "Come here." He wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair as he pulled her tight against his body. He probed at her lips with his tongue, groaning a little when she opened her mouth and his tongue met hers. He walked her backward until her legs hit the bed, then he lowered her to it slowly.

Dean grabbed the hem of her skirt and slid it up her leg, his knuckles brushing against her thigh. "Take off your clothes," he urged, his voice low and persistent.

"Bossy," she sighed as Dean moved his hand farther up her leg until he was cupping her sex, his thumb caressing her through her panties. "And impatient," she moaned, squirming provocatively.

Dean stopped what he was doing, leaned over her as he rested his weight on one arm and stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes heavily lidded with desire and her lips were already swollen from his kisses. Her clothes were in disarray, her shirt pushed up under her breasts and her skirt around her waist. She looked amazing. He tried to remember why it had taken him so long to admit to himself how he felt about the woman in his arms and for the life of him, he couldn't. But he had her now and he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

"Dean?" Amie snapped her fingers in his face. "Earth to Dean?"

"Sorry," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "Lost in thought."

"Oh yeah," Amie replied, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Want to share?"

Dean leaned into her hand and for a minute he was lost in her gorgeous blue eyes. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "I was wondering why I was such an idiot for so long," he exhaled, the truth so much easier to say than a lie.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded, not surprised that she knew what he was talking about. "You don't believe me?" he said.

"I believe you," she said. "I'm just surprised you're admitting it, that's all." She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips. "Now where were we?" she whispered, her lips brushing lightly against his as she spoke.

"You were taking off your clothes," Dean growled.

Amie laughed as she pushed herself away from him and quickly stripped off her clothes. Dean rose to his knees and yanked off his t-shirt, watching Amie as he did. When she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, he grabbed her arms and pushed them away. He slid his hands up her back and unhooked it himself, then slowly inched the straps down her arms until he was able to toss it to the floor beside his shirt. He sighed as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her breasts before taking one in his mouth, his tongue swirling delicately around the nipple.

Amie let out a little whimper of pleasure as Dean caressed her with his mouth. She unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his underwear past his hips so she could take him in her hands. At the first touch of her hands, he hissed, his teeth clamping down on her nipple.

"Oh god," she moaned, her back arching as she pushed herself against him.

Dean sat back, pulling Amie with him until she was straddling him, his face buried between her breasts. He hummed in anticipation of what was to come, the feel of her naked body exciting him in unimaginable ways. He slipped his hand between them and tugged aside her underwear, desperate to touch her.

Of course, his phone chose that moment to ring.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, his head falling back and banging against the cheap motel headboard.

Amie fell backward to the bed as he reached for his phone on the bedside table where he'd tossed it when he came in. He almost didn't answer it, but years of training had drilled it into him to never ignore his ringing phone.

"This better be important, Sam," he barked. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the woman in front of him. She stretched, her eyes watching him, a small smile on her face. He watched her, his cock twitching at the sight of her lying naked in front of him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He was having a hard time concentrating on what Sam was telling him, at least until his brother said Benny's name. That caught his attention.

"Wait, what?" he asked. He forced his eyes away from Amie and listened intently to what Sam was saying. "So it definitely can't wait?" he asked. When Sam gave him the answer he didn't want, he pushed himself off the bed with a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amie pull the blanket from the bed around herself. He yanked his pants up and buttoned them. "Yeah, pick me up out front. Ten minutes." He disconnected the call and shoved his phone in his front pocket. He stalked around the room, grabbing the few things he'd taken from his bag and returning them to the duffel by the door. He picked his t-shirt up from the floor and put it on, shoving his arms in angrily. He had just thrown himself to the bed, boots in hand, when he felt soft fingers brushing through the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

Dean leaned his head back into Amie's hand. He reached back and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her toward him. He turned his head so he could kiss her, sighing as his lips touched hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Amie scooted across the bed until she was sitting next to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I understand," she said.

"I know you do," he replied. "I just wish…" He was cut off by Amie pressing her lips against his.

"Stop it," she ordered. "Wishing is pointless. It is what it is."

Dean turned so suddenly that Amie gasped in surprise. He had her lying underneath him in just seconds, kissing her. "How'd you get to be so perfect?" he grinned.

"Years of practice," she giggled. "Lots and lots of practice."

Dean swiped his thumb back and forth across her cheekbone. "I was serious, you know?" he said. "About being an idiot."

"Yeah, well, I was an idiot, too," she said. "So we're even." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sam's gonna be here any minute," she whispered.

Dean pushed himself up, turned around and tugged on his boots. He stood up and put on his flannel shirt and jacket. Just as he finished he heard the familiar growl of his car parking in front of the motel.

Amie stood up and stepped into the circle of his arms. He pulled her against his chest and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"Call me?" she asked quietly.

"Definitely," he replied. He kissed the side of her head, grabbed his things and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean stood outside the small Cajun diner in Carencro, Louisiana where Benny was supposedly working, according to Sam and Martin. He was using the name Roy. Dean just hoped the things Martin was claiming weren't true; he didn't want to believe the worst of his friend.<p>

Before climbing from the car, he pulled his phone out and dialed Amie. He waited impatiently while the phone rang. He had resigned himself to leaving her yet another message when she answered.

"Hello?" Amie said breathlessly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Dean, hi," she murmured. "Where are you?"

"Little town in Louisiana called Carencro," he answered. "You?"

"Beaumont, Texas," Amie told him. "I ran into an angry spirit, kind of a bitch. I finally found the grave in the woods, but it was a pain in the ass. On the positive side, I'll be able to dig it up during the day, instead of the middle of the damn night by myself."

"Think you can make it to Louisiana in the next couple of days?" Dean asked. "If I can finish up this job fast enough, maybe we could spend some time together."

"That would be great," she purred. "I'll let you know when I get to town."

"Good," Dean said. "Be careful."

"Always am," she laughed. "Later." The call disconnected.

Dean couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he got out of the car and tucked his phone into his jacket. He hurried into the diner and slid into a seat at the counter. A pretty brunette set a menu in front of him.

He tried to order pie, but of course they were out of pecan, one of his favorites. As he looked around, he noticed that the waitress was in a picture with Benny that was pinned to the wall. Figuring she had to know something about his friend, Dean turned on the charm.

It didn't take long to get her to tell him where "Roy" had parked his crappy, old camper, someplace called Mill Creek. He scribbled his name and number on a slip of a paper and slid it across the counter to her.

"If he pops up before I can find him, you do me a favor and just have him give me a buzz," Dean told her. "Or…you could drop a dime yourself." He smiled, earning himself one in return.

"Sure thing…" she glanced at the paper, "Dean."

He stood up. "And, uh, you are…?"

"Elizabeth," the waitress replied.

"Elizabeth," he repeated. "All right. Take a rain check on that pie."

"Definitely," Elizabeth said.

Dean rapped his knuckles on the counter and strode out the door. Flirting with the pretty waitress hadn't been as satisfying as it usually was. He actually felt a little guilty about it. The entire time he was flirting, the only thing he could think about was Amie.

He leaned against the Impala and tried Benny's cell phone again. It went straight to voicemail, so he left a message. He yanked open the door to the Impala. He was just going to have to find his friend himself. He checked his watch. He only had a few hours left before Sam and Martin took matters into their own hands.

* * *

><p>Dean wiggled the hand that was cuffed to the radiator in Martin's motel room. He was gonna kill Martin when he got a hold of him. Or worse. As for his brother….<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He cursed under his breath, yanking at the cuffs again. The ringing stopped. Dean dug through his pocket until he found the paperclip he kept tucked in there, pulled it out and went to work on the handcuffs.

He was pissed. He'd tried to reason with Sam and Martin, tried to explain to them exactly what Benny had told him about the vampire killing people to convince Benny to join his nest. They'd refused to listen to him and because of that, he was now cuffed to the stupid radiator with a killer headache and blood all over himself from the blow to the head Martin had given him.

He finally got the cuffs off, leaving them attached to the radiator. He dug through his jacket until he found his phone. The missed call had been from Amie.

"Shit," he muttered. He'd almost forgotten she was coming, but first he needed to call Benny, warn him that his brother and Martin were coming for him. Amie would have to wait.

"What'd they say?" Benny asked as he answered Dean's call.

Dean grabbed a cloth from the sink and used it to clean the blood from his chest and neck. "They didn't go for it. They're on their way to you. I'd get scarce."

Benny refused, claiming he wasn't afraid of Dean's little brother, even after Dean tried to convince him otherwise. When he told the vampire he was going after Desmond, Benny insisted on going with him. Dean continued trying to persuade Benny to just lay low for a while, but Benny had an advantage Dean wasn't aware of – he knew where Desmond was. He hurried out of the motel room, downstairs to his car.

"Benny," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, this is my fight," Benny explained. "Are you in or out?"

Dean leaned against the Impala and sighed. Of course he was in, his friend needed him. He stared at the ground as he talked to Benny for a few more minutes. He ended the call, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. When he looked up, he was staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hi," Amie grinned.

"Hey," Dean said, surprised. He opened his arms and Amie immediately stepped into them, her arms snaking around his waist. She laid her head against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and smiled as her scent filled his nostrils. "When did you get here?" he murmured.

"A couple of hours ago," she explained, looking up at him. "I was looking for a motel when I saw the Impala. I was checking in when I saw you haul ass through the lobby, phone to your ear, and a pissed off look on your face. What's going on?"

He quickly explained the situation with Benny, what Sam and Martin had been up to and his part in all of it. When he told her that he was going with Benny to find Desmond, she straightened up and stepped back.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"What? No," Dean immediately responded. "Benny and I got this. You just finished a job, you probably want to get some rest…."

"Cut the bullshit, Dean," she snapped.

Dean sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt," he explained.

"Please," she snorted. "I can handle a few vamps. I took out a nest in Missoula by myself, remember. I could be useful. Let me help."

There it was, the side of Amie that had attracted him to her in the first place. She didn't take any shit from anyone and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And thus far, she had proven herself to be a very capable hunter. He suspected the fastest way to piss her off was to keep her from helping with the hunt. He sighed again.

"Alright," he grumbled. "But you follow my instructions explicitly, no matter what."

Amie snapped a mock salute. "Yes, sir, whatever you say sir," she laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Dean parked the Impala behind Benny's camper just outside the shipyard. He got out of the car, pulling his machete from under his jacket as he shut the door.<p>

"This is the place, huh?" he asked as he walked to the rear of his car. "So, what's the plan? I hang back while you guys do some trust falls and binge-drinking?" He opened the trunk and pulled out a syringe full of dead man's blood, which he shoved into his pocket.

Benny shook his head. "Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have an extremely low opinion of us vamps."

"Psssh, call it healthy skepticism," Dean chuckled.

Before Benny could say anything else, Amie slipped out of the passenger side of the car and shut the door. Dean watched Benny as his eyes widened at the sight of her. He looked at Dean, his mouth open.

"Benny, this is Amie," Dean introduced them. "She's a hunter and a….friend." He still wasn't exactly sure how to introduce the redheaded hunter, things were too new. She glanced at him, eyebrows raised. He shrugged. "She's gonna back us up."

Benny gave a nod in Amie's direction, acknowledging her without speaking. She smiled in return as she walked to the back of the car and took the machete Dean offered her.

"She's going to check the perimeter, be our eyes outside while you and I go in," Dean explained. He turned to Amie. "Kill anything you're suspicious of, and I mean anything. Don't hesitate."

Amie rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Dean," she grumbled.

"I know" he replied. He leaned close and put his lips against her ear. "But we have unfinished business and I need you in one piece." He kissed her temple. "Be careful," he whispered before pulling away. He slammed the trunk and hurried to Benny's side, watching Amie as she stealthily moved around the other side of the building.

"Girlfriend?" Benny asked.

"It's complicated," Dean answered. "We're more than friends, I guess, but nothing is official." He shrugged. "I don't do official."

"You care about her," Benny said. "It's obvious."

Dean glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't surprised that Benny could tell how he really felt about Amie, he just hoped it wasn't as obvious to her.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder once more at Amie's retreating form, her machete clutched tightly in her hand.

They entered the building as quietly as possible. Dean held his flashlight up and looked around, the thin light barely penetrating the darkness. He nodded to Benny, who broke away and headed down a side corridor away from Dean, who made his way deeper into the building. He had just stopped in the middle of a large room when he thought he heard someone cross the room behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there. He walked toward the place he'd heard the sound come from, sweeping the flashlight from side to side. He'd only gone a few steps when he heard something lightly hit the ground behind him.

Dean took several more steps before he turned, swinging his machete. His arm was blocked and the next thing he knew, he was flying across the room, rolling several feet before being straddled by some asshole blond vampire, fangs bared.

"Benny never told me he was bringing a friend," the vampire hissed. "Well, two friends. The pretty redhead outside, the hunter? She must belong to you. Her smell is all over you. She was feisty, until I slammed her head into the wall."

The vampire laughed as Dean struggled, his heart pounding out of fear for Amie.

"Oh, don't worry, lover boy," the vampire hissed. "She's still alive. But maybe I should bring her in here, let you watch me kill her."

Dean felt anger and worry flood him as he fumbled for his jacket pocket, trying to reach the syringe of dead man's blood. "You're not gonna talk a lot, are you? I've been dealing with crazy…all day." He finally put his hand on the syringe and yanked it from his jacket. The vampire grabbed his hand and squeezed, breaking the vial in Dean's hand.

Dean groaned as the pieces of syringe embedded themselves in his palm. The vampire brought his hand down and slashed at his neck, cutting it with his nail. He licked the blood from his fingers, snarled and lunged at Dean's neck.

Suddenly, the vampire was yanked backward. Dean looked up just as Benny sliced through the vamp's neck, his head thumping to the ground next to Dean.

"Son of a…." Dean groaned. "Took you long enough."

"You've lost a step, friend," Benny commented, reaching out his hand to Dean and helping him to his feet. "You need to lay off the junk food."

Dean touched the cut on his neck and winced. "Aah," he growled. He noticed Benny staring at him, at the blood flowing down his neck. His eyes narrowed and his lip twitched.

"You okay?" Dean asked his friend.

"I'm fine," Benny replied as he turned and walked away.

Dean stared at Benny's back as he walked away then he grabbed his machete from where it had fallen and quickly followed the vampire from the warehouse. He needed to find Amie.

As soon as he was out the door, he pushed Benny aside, his eyes darting around, looking for Amie. He didn't see her, so he hurried around the side of the building.

The first thing Dean was able to make out was a body lying sprawled on the ground in the dark shadows of the building. It was too dark to see clothes or hair color, or if it was even a woman. He broke into a run, sliding to a stop and falling to his knees next to it. It wasn't Amie, it was a female vampire, decapitated. Dean glanced around, still not seeing her.

"Amie!" he yelled.

"Dean?" he heard faintly.

"Jesus, thank God," he muttered. He got to his feet and hurried down the side of the building to where Amie was sitting, leaning against the wall, the shadows hiding her. She was still clutching her machete, now covered in blood, as was the front of her jacket, her face and her neck.

"This blood yours?" he asked worriedly.

Amie pushed her hair away from her face with a blood-streaked hand. "Some of it," she replied. "But most of it is from her." She pointed at the dead vampire Dean had just walked away from. "Bitch." She leaned her head against the side of the building and sighed.

Dean put an arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. "What happened?" he asked.

"She surprised me, came out of nowhere," Amie explained. "She knocked me down. We wrestled around for a minute or two, and she managed to shove me off of her. I hit the ground and as luck would have it, I came down with my hand on the machete. When she came at me, I cut the bitch's head off. But I think she was a distraction, because some blond vampire grabbed me right after that."

"Desmond," Benny muttered from behind her.

Amie glanced at him before continuing. "He grabbed me by the back of the neck and held me against the wall, hissing something about too many damn hunters and dealing with me after he had the situation inside under control. Then he slammed my head into the wall and I passed out." She pointed to her forehead, where Dean could just make out a bloodied abrasion with trickles of blood flowing from it.

By the time Amie was done speaking, they had reached the Impala. Dean helped her into the front seat. She leaned back, eyes closed and hand over her face. He grabbed a cloth and held it to his neck then walked over to Benny.

"My life here is over, isn't it?" Benny said.

"Afraid so," Dean agreed. "Once word gets out…the machete swingers that'll come for you….You can't take them all. It's impossible. And even if you could..."

"We'd have a problem," Benny finished. At least he understood Dean's meaning.

"Guys like us, we don't get a home," Dean said. "We don't get a family."

Benny stared straight ahead. "You got Sam. And that woman in your car, you could have her, too."

Dean shook his head. "Not if it means she could get hurt. I…I couldn't handle it if something happened to her."

Benny turned to look at him. "She will get hurt. Anybody that has anything against you, they'll use her to get to you, brother. Love? That's another thing guys like us can't have."

"Yeah," Dean answered quietly, the truth of what Benny was saying hitting him like a punch to the gut. He changed the subject. "Benny, you got to go deep underground, where nobody knows who you are."

"Yeah. I got one last thing I got to do," he muttered. He brushed past Dean and walked away. Dean watched him, before he opened the Impala's driver side door and slid into the car. He started the engine and pulled out, following Benny and his crappy truck.

He reached over as he drove and squeezed Amie's hand. Without opening her eyes, she smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said. She squeezed his hand back.

She might have said she was good, but Dean couldn't stop staring at the blood all over her face or the rips in her jacket made by the vampire's claws. He felt responsible. Hell, he was responsible. She never would have been there if it wasn't for him. Next time she could end up dead, because of him.

Benny drove directly to the Cajun dinner, Dean close behind. He parked across the road, leaning over to kiss Amie gently on the temple before climbing out. He crossed the road to stand next Benny, who was staring into the diner at his granddaughter Elizabeth, a smile on his face.

"Time to go, buddy," Dean said.

Benny held out his hand and Dean took it.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, brother," Benny mumbled.

"Don't give me a reason to," Dean replied, shaking the vampire's hand.

Benny clapped him on the back and got into his truck. Dean waved as he pulled out, then he returned to the Impala. As he pulled the door closed, Amie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Let's get you back to the motel," he said gently.

* * *

><p>Dean managed to get Amie up the stairs to her room without the night shift clerk seeing them. He definitely would have called the cops if he had. Dean had blood splattered all over his jacket and Amie was a mess. Blood covered her face and neck and it was caked in her hair, her jacket was torn and she was pretty wobbly when she walked.<p>

Once he had her in her room with the door locked, he sat her on the bed where she fell back with a groan.

"My head is killing me," she murmured. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "There's some Advil in my backpack, will you grab it?"

Dean tossed her backpack to her and brought her a bottle of water from the table by the door. He sat next to her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," he whispered.

"That sounds familiar," she giggled, wincing slightly.

Dean chuckled as he tugged her jacket off and dropped it to the floor. Within minutes, Amie's clothes were in a pile on the floor, leaving her in just her bra and panties. He had to admit, he was enjoying the view. He leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and held him close.

"I'm going to shower," she said. "Don't leave, okay?"

Dean nodded as he helped her to her feet. He watched her walk to the bathroom and he was happy to see that she a lot steadier than she had been earlier. He dropped back to the bed with a sigh.

He should go, right now, so he wouldn't have to explain himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what Benny had said, how guys like them couldn't have love. It was true, he knew it. He'd tried, with Lisa, and it had almost cost her and Ben their lives. He couldn't do the same thing to Amie. She was already in love with him, he could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice and feel it in her touch. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was halfway to being in love with her. It would be safer for her if he just walked away now, while he still could. Too many things could happen to her and he just wasn't willing to take that chance. He'd play it off as a fling, and that he'd just been in it for the sex. He would hate himself for it and Amie would hate him for it, but in the end, it would keep her safe and alive.

Dean dropped his head to his hands. God, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here, stay with her. He pushed himself to his feet and crossed to the partially open bathroom door. He could see Amie through the translucent shower curtain, her head tipped back as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. He watched her for a minute, then he starting stripping out of his clothes. One last time, before he broke her heart.

He quietly slipped into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. Amie jumped, then a huge smile spread across her face.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hey baby," he murmured as he stepped into the shower, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth and stood on her tiptoes, trying to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her flush against his body. He held her under the stream of water coming from the shower with one arm and with the other he took the bar of soap and ran it over her body. The soap helped his hands glide over her body, down her breasts, over her stomach and between her legs. She sighed, head thrown back, eyes closes, her body undulating as Dean touched her. He dropped his head and kissed her neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin below her jaw. She took the soap from him, rubbed it between her hands and ran them down his back and over his ass, finally moving around his front to grasp his thick, pulsing erection. She slowly caressed him, her thumb sliding over the tip, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Dean growled, picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the shower, the soap dropping from her hands as she reached to tangle them in his hair. He reached behind himself and turned off the water, then he returned his attention to Amie, licking at the rivulets of water running down her neck and over her breasts, sucking the droplets from the tips of both nipples, before setting her on her feet. He grabbed a towel from the rack by the shower and ran it over her body, quickly drying her off, before using it on himself. Amie took another one and used it on her hair, squeezing the excess water from it. Dean dropped his towel to the ground, picked Amie up and carried her to the bed. He laid her beneath him and kissed her, starting at her lips and moving slowly down her body.

Dean nuzzled her breasts, paying equal attention to both, until Amie was clutching at him and moaning. He licked down her stomach to her hips, his lips ghosting over her, licking slowly along her folds.

"Dean, wait," she panted.

He stopped and looked at her, confused, one eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to," she said, shaking her head.

He placed several kisses on the edge of her hip, then raised his head to look at her again. "I want to," he whispered. He wasn't lying, he did want to, one time before he couldn't have her anymore. He wanted nothing more than to have a chance to taste her before he let her go for good. When she nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, slid his hands under Amie and pulled her to him, until she was right in front of him. He draped her legs over his shoulders and put his mouth to her core, his tongue delving carefully between her folds. He moaned at the taste of her, a feeling of _rightness_ washing over him. As the vibrations from his mouth moved through her, her hips rose up and she pushed against his mouth. He held her tight against him, burying his tongue deep inside her, sliding it in and out repeatedly, swirling and sucking as Amie's hips bucked wildly against his face. He slid a finger carefully into her, moving it in sync with the movements of his tongue, until Amie was clutching the bed sheets and moaning his name as she climaxed. He held her as she came down from the orgasm, raining gentle kisses along her upper thighs and stomach.

He couldn't wait any longer, he literally ached to be inside her. He stood up and moved over her, her legs immediately sliding around his waist as he settled himself between them. He rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds, then in one swift move he entered her, a groan of satisfaction falling from his lips as he pushed his considerable length inside her. He pumped his hips slowly, waiting for Amie to move with him. Her legs opened wider and she grabbed his hips, pulling him forward at the same time that she thrust her hips up.

"Holy shit," he moaned as her wet warmth completely encompassed him.

He moved, sliding in and out of her, faster and faster, each thrust better than the last, until he felt Amie's walls clenching around him and then he was pumping harder and quicker as she came again. With one last thrust he let go, a shudder working its way through his body as he climaxed.

Dean kissed her, wanting to remember what it felt like to hold her, to have her lying beneath him. He felt almost desperate, knowing that the time had come. He was dreading what he had to do next, but he just kept reminding himself that he was just trying to keep her safe.

He hurriedly pushed himself off of her and crossed the room to grab his clothes from the floor by the bathroom door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her pull the sheet over herself before propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

"What are doing?" she asked.

He steeled himself, forcing a look of indifference onto his face. "I'm leaving," he said, shrugging.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Dean said, purposefully putting a hard edge in his voice. "As in, taking my crap and going. I need to find Martin, talk to Sam."

"I thought Sam went to Texas, something about Amelia," Amie said. "You said we could spend some time together." The last part was more of a question than anything else.

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I need to go."

Amie looked shocked. And hurt. "I just...thought..." she swallowed loudly. "So, what, you're just gonna have sex with me and then take off?" He could tell she wanted to sound calm and collected, maybe even indifferent, but he knew her too well – he could hear the faint quiver in her voice as she spoke. She was barely holding her emotions in check.

Dean nodded and shrugged again, when what he really wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her until the dejected look was gone from her face. This was so much harder than he had thought it would be. He hadn't realized it would hurt so much.

"Look, baby," he grumbled, refusing to meet her eyes. He was afraid she would see the truth in them. "I don't do relationships. This was fun, but I never had any intention of it being more than that." He finished putting on his clothes, then he crossed the room to stand in front of her. "And it was definitely fun." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, his lips trembling. He swung his duffel onto his shoulder and pulled the door open a few inches. "I'll call you, maybe we can get together again." He winked at her, then stalked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Dean practically ran down the dingy hallway. If Amie opened that door, he would lose his resolve, stay, and admit what he'd been trying to do. He hit the door to the stairs so hard that it slammed into the wall, then he was bolting down them and out the door to the side parking lot. He threw himself in the front seat of the Impala, shoved the key in the ignition and left the lot so fast that Baby's tires squealed as he went around the corner.

In his head he just kept repeating "Safer for her, safer for her" over and over. Maybe if he said it enough he would start to believe it.


End file.
